


just peachy

by lemonlimeys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chaptered, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlimeys/pseuds/lemonlimeys
Summary: "why don't you just, i dunno, move in with me? you hate it there."after complaining about his area once again, dream invites george to just move to america on whim. he doesn't exactly expect him to accept it, but they'll make it work, right?as long as he doesn't find out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 26
Kudos: 309





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic.  
> i know the tags look bad, but i swear this will end up happy, haha.  
> i'll try not to rush things as i hear that's something new writers suffer from a lot.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!

"i hate it here." george sputtered, about to go on yet another rant about how much he utterly hates england.  
"everything's expensive, it's always either too cold or too hot, the only people i really know here are my family, and, as much as i love my mum i just can't live with her for much longer-"

dream tuned out for a bit. it's not like he didn't care- it was quite the opposite. it hurt so much to see george unhappy. but the same conversation every call was getting a little tiring.  
in theory, he just wishes he could make everything better. he just had no clue where to start. it's not like he could single handedly help lower prices of things. or stop global warming. and george is just too much of an introvert to try and help him get friends. it was hard to know where to start.  
he liked george's voice. he could listen to it for ages. it was soft and calming- even if it was raging about cat food prices or squealing about dying in minecraft again. just george being there was always enough to calm him.

"dream?" george asked after a few minutes of the afformentioned man daydreaming.  
"oh, yeah?" he spluttered, caught off guard. george furrowed his eyebrows, suspicious.  
"you weren't listening to me, were you?" he stated. dream didn't know what to make of his tone, sort of pissed but not serious, right? he always struggled with this.  
"n-no i was i was just distracted" he lied, not wanting to george feel bad or be mad at him. he had to think of an excuse, or something to get him off topic, and sensing the conversation he seemed to have a very small amount of time to come up with something. something that happened at the store? no, too strange. manhunt? it'd definitely seem like he was changing the topic.  
"i guess i was kinda just thinking about moving at some point too. i love my house and the location it's in- it's honestly half perfect. but it's really big. like, too big that i haven't even entered some rooms in months because there's too much space. it's just too big to be cozy, kinda lonely i guess," suddenly a light bulb flicked in dream's head. george was complaining about sharing a house with his parents, right? "- unlike you i'm actually not enjoying living on my own as much as i thought"

george sighed. "i'm glad you were at least somewhat listening to me. it sucks being the only one here. there's just so many small things that piss me off. no air con, no heating, shitty areas... it's a mess"  
it was dream's turn to sigh now. he ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.  
"why don't you just, i dunno, move in with me? you hate it there."

there was silence for a minute. george thought about it- it actually seemed appealing. moving in with your best friend, plenty of room so they had each other when they needed each other but had their own space. the more he thought about it the better the whole idea sounded honestly. they could record together easily, time zones weren't a problem anymore, finally, and overall it seemed like a good idea.

"you're right, actually" he spoke up after a while, "it would be a lot of benefits. we'd have our own space but we'd have eachother, it's a great area as you said, it could actually be really cool to move in with you."

this caught dream off guard. he ran through it in his head- he said it as a half joke not expecting george to ACTUALLY want to move in with him but as george said it would definitely have its benefits

"okay. let's move in together."


	2. airport struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while because i've been super busy! writing this little chap on and off since 1am (it's currently 4am lol) so i hope you guys enjoy!

over the next few weeks, they spent most of their time working out how they were going to move in together. the main issue was george's new puppy. they weren't even sure if dog and patches would like eachother. but, of course, being as spontaneous as dream was, his exact words were "fuck it." dream didn't really have to do much to prepare a space for george as he'd barely ventured in other rooms in his house, just a paint touch up and dusting the place. meanwhile, george had to frantically pack everything as of course he left everything to the last minute. as usual. as he stuffed his last lot of clothes into one of the many suitcases, he joined a teamspeak.  
"so it's moving day," dream sighed, "how long is the flight gonna take again? i wanna cook food or something."  
george let out a small huff. "dream? making... food? and not ordering takeout? well i'd never..." he exagerated, making sure to add a dramatic inhale.  
the conversation carried on until george was boarding. he quickly texted dream to let him know.  
big green man  
george: im getting on rn thats y im not responding  
dream: ok tell me when ur abt to land so i know when to jump you  
george: fuck off  
dream: no u  
george huffed. dream's insults have never been good.   
dream: btw u never left the ts at ur house so i can hear ur mom lollll i said hi  
george: how did she hear u i swear i unplugged my headphones?  
george: ok i rlly gotta go now im boarding they wont appreciate me texting ppl probably  
with that, george closed the conversation, pulling up his boarding ticket and getting on the plane. after a while he fell asleep.   
george had always been a lucid dreamer- it was something that randomly just came naturally to him. he usually just dreamt of funny scenarios with his friends, random shit, pets, or even ran out scenarios that would happen so he'd know what to do in real life. it was a bit strange to him that it wasn't normal, but then again so was the fact other colours existed. so touche, he thinks.  
the plane journey was full of george dreaming of airport scenarios- he hadn't seen dream in a while. what if he'd changed completely and just jumped at him? or literally kidnapped him? honestly, it wouldn't really be that surprising, dream was kinda an asshole in that factor. dream said he's dyed his hair before- and he's done makeup and piercings. what if he dyed his hair and put a bunch of piercings in just to troll him? once again, he'd probably go to any limits just to piss george off or scare him, so george knew to be ready for anything. dream would find any excuse to scare him NORMALLY, let alone in real life when his reaction would be up close and personal. like, really up close and personal. right next to eachother. again. in dreams house.  
george gulped. he really had to get over this- after all, they were going to be living together- and while loving being around someone is a fun novelty, having a skipping heart while near them probably isn't too normal. it's only because he's my best friend, george thinks. that. just that. only that. nothing else.  
george spent the rest of the trip thinking about dream and how he'd scare him.  
after a while, his phone buzzed in his pocket. as he took it out he smiled at the screen name that greeted him.

big green man

dream: hey are you about to land? that's what it says anyway

george: idk tbh i just woke up thanks to you

dream: i thought you turned notifs off?

george blushed. yeah, he was on do not disturb. but dream's dms on any platform were on priority mode. of course he'd never tell the green man that himself, he'd make fun of him for decades despite it being nothing special.

george: idk i need a new phone honestly

the seatbelt sign stuttered on the flight, and george texted dream a quick ttyl before turning his phone off and gathering things on his lap. cloud watching, his thoughts turned directly back to dream for a few minutes before he landed.

walking out of the airway, blinded by the floridian sun, he frantically looked around for anyone that looked remotely like dream. if he saw dream before he was surprised by him, surely that'd be better right?  
but, to george's surprise he wasn't there. he quickly dialled up dreams number.  
"george? dream questioned, picking up the phone.  
"dream where the fuck are you? i can't see you anywhere." the younger replied back, mildly frustrated at the lack of the elder.  
"oh yeah i forgot to tell you. there was an accident so i'm kinda stuck in traffic since your plane landed slightly early anyway. i'll be there in a bit. just get some coffee, i'll pay you back"  
"dream!" george almost shouted whilst dream hung up. "that fucker." he mumbled under his breath. shortly after, a tall man approached him. he was around 6", possibly taller, he looked quite shy. his hair was a darkish purple and it was curly and short. he wore skin tight jeans, a round pair of glasses, and a blue hoodie with a red rectangle. probably supreme- george couldn't see from where he was standing. his eyes sparkled green and he smiled shyly as he walked, his eyes set on george.  
"u-m, hello! my name is kayden. i'm a fan." the boy stuttered, seemingly not knowing where to put his hands  
george smiled. it was extremely rare he encountered fans in real life- and at an airport in florida? pretty cool.  
"oh hey kayden! you look really cool, i love your hair!" he smiled back, trying his best not to be awkward despite really having no idea what to do in a situation like this.  
"ah- thanks," the boy smiled sweetly, a mild blush appearing on his cheeks. "i uhm- was wondering if you could sign this for me?" the boy reached into his bag for a seemingly blank sheet of paper.   
"uhh, sure?" george replied, confused to why he asked for a signature of all things, but going along with it. he signed the bit of paper and handed it back.  
the boy slowly pulled out a small light, a bluey violety light to george- and switched it on.  
"i agree that dream is amazing and i, georgenotfound am a bitch boy, signed george"

and then something clicked.  
"you mother fucker!" george shouted tackling dream while the tea kettle started wheezing violently. "you told me you were stuck in traffic and you pose as a fan! this must've taken so much work what the FUCK dream? a purple wig, literally buying my merch, CURLING YOUR HAIR? WHAT THE FUCK DREAM?" george went on as they laid on the floor, dream wheezing his head off and hugging george at the same time.  
"i'm gonna PEE MYSELF" he finally spoke, raising his volume even higher as he produced a noise not even dogs could hear.   
a few minutes pass, and they get up.  
"can't believe i dyed my hair for this shit," dream started, smiling at the younger boy, "to be fair, i loved having purple hair last time so, fuck it why not i guess. you just kinda gave me an excuse." he saw the scowling expression on george's face and went on. "i mean hey chin up, at least i didn't play manhunt in real life and literally kidnap you." he chuckled, walking towards the exit.

"i hate you so fucking much."  
"you'll learn to live with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO i hope this was enjoyable! dream may remain with purple hair throughout, not sure tbh. it'd be a good look on him though ngl.   
> imagine dream as a tiktok thirst trap on straight tiktok. that's all.
> 
> goodnight/morning! pls leave a kudos and comment if u enjoyed it honestly motivates me so much!! ily


	3. patches and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george arrive at their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a while  
> school just completely fucked me over  
> anyway, here's a nice long chapter to (hopefully) make up for the long inactivity!

"so how was the flight?" the purple haired man asked, looking back to make sure the other was following him.  
"you CANNOT be fucking serious. you just posed as a fan and made me sign a dumb invisible ink paper and you're acting normal? YOU DYED YOUR HAIR? DREAM."  
and the wheezing continued as they walked into the floridian sunshine outside.

it just felt natural to george- despite only meeting dream once, nothing was awkward. everything seemed like they'd been childhood friends for so long, despite george never even being in america before. and suddenly moving. oops.

"i actually like having this purple hair," he scruffed it around with his hand, effortlessly sliding his hand through the curly locks, "and, there is literally no chance of getting recognised since nobody knows i redyed it." george chuckled at that statement- dream's only concern ever was always making sure he wasn't recognised. he didn't know why he is entirely against showing his face, honestly. dream isn't exactly a societally "ugly" person. he had beautiful golden locks, currently dyed a rough dark purple. they curled up effortlessly, and he could swoop his hand through his hair and it'd somehow look just as good- if not better than before.  
dream's eyes were piercing green. beautiful emerald. to the point where even the straightest male or the biggest lesbian would still find themself lost in them.  
dream's face was dotted with brown freckles, down his nose, near his eyes, his neck, and all over his arms if you looked closely. dream had told george before about how he hated the freckles but all george could ever do was stare at them.  
george just sat back and admired while dream rambled about how much preperation this dumb prank had taken. in a way friend's do, of course. yup. that. totally that.  
"george?" dream asked after a while of walking.  
unbenounced to george, whilst staring at dream, he had LITERALLY ran straight into his car. like, asin he was directly in front of it, tripping over it.  
"shit, sorry. i spaced out," george started, opening the door to climb in, "i was just thinking about dog and when she's gonna get here. i'm kinda worried about it in all honesty"

"it'll be fine george. customs are handling her. i even paid extra just so we know she's comfy." dream replied, climbing in and just giving a trademark dream smile.   
and everything felt okay, just for a second.

after a while of chatting and singing to radio songs, they were home. their home. not dream's home- their home. george felt weird saying it.  
"wait, have you even told your neighbours you're getting a roommate? they're gonna think i'm your boyfriend or something dream.." george sputtered out clambering through the front garden with his bags.  
dream giggled, snatching the bags from him and opening up the house. "let them believe what they believe, it'd be pretty funny. anyway, according to your wikipedia article, i AM your boyfriend, so get used to it!" he finished, making sure to make a smooching gesture towards him walking in.  
george just sighed and walked in with him.

dream's house was a spacious place, even just from the front entrance.  
the entrance led to a main living room, housing a long l shaped couch, a magnificently large tv and a surprisingly huge cat tower for patches. to the left was a long corridoor with 3 rooms- a bedroom, an office, and a bathroom, presumably where george would be staying considering its emptiness. forward past the living room was another corridoor with a small box room, an office room and a small bedroom.  
upstairs, a small lounge hung above the stairs- a small triangular cranny accesible only by a movable ladder. dream material? probably. unsafe? definetely.  
the far left of the small corridoor upstairs was a small room, presumably a closet linked to the bathroom just to the right of it. far right were another two rooms linked together, dream's bedroom and his recording room.

george put his bags down in the living room and flopped onto the sofa.  
"it's been such a long day." he sighed, wanting nothing more but to sleep despite it being the middle of the day.  
"i mean, i know timezones but it's literally 12pm. you're gonna have to get used to this. i'm gonna take your bags to your room since you seem so tired, patches is over in the kitchen area i think. go say hi," he retorted, walking into the corridoor. "and don't get scratched!" he added popping his head back before finally walking off.  
george surveyed the area. it looked pretty dream-like. he immediately noticed the walls were covered with various pictures of patches, and another cat, seeming to be dream's previous cat who died a few years ago.  
cautiously, george walked over to the kitchen to find a curious patches sitting on the island, ears perked up at the sight of a new person.  
"hey patches! i'm george. dream's probably talked about me a lot." george said in a baby voice, holding his hand out for her to smell.  
"i'm not too well versed on cat ettiquette... but that means i can stroke you right?  
he slowly patted patches' head- but got scratched by a pissed patches.  
dream walked back into the room to a sad george laying on the large sofa, sprawled out clutching his hand.  
"what the fuck did you do? i gave you one job." he sighed sitting next to him  
"i patted her and she scratched me!"  
"you don't pat cats... you stroke them. who the fuck pats a cat, you deserved that" dream wheezed.  
but george was just so fed up by today- being woken up on the plane, barely getting sleep, being late to pack- even leaving his old pc open on teamspeak. and getting scratched by his best friend's cat? too much.   
"hey." dream said softly after realising he wasn't entirely joking. "patches is just kinda shitty with new people, she'll warm up to you. i didn't realise she'd be that pissed. look. i'm going to go yoink a blanket from your bag and we can watch movies until you fall asleep."  
george looked to his side, staring up at the dream softly looking at him  
"okay." he just replied, sitting up slightly.

eventually, dream had retrieved the blankets and they both sat on the couch snuggled up in the cold floridian winter watching movies. eventually dream heard a soft snore on his chest. he was asleep.   
he smiled.  
"i just want the best for you george." he whispered quiet enough for only him to hear, resting his head on him and falling asleep together.


	4. close encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets truly settled in at their house, and of course confusion and taunting begins.

crows screeched as the moonlight dripped through the window, interrupting the heavenly sleep of the boys.  
dream's legs were tangled in george's, finding themselves a place to rest. tears stained george's upper face.  
george's eyes opened wearily, adjusting to the darkness that had fallen upon them. he checked the time. 6pm.  
as george's warm arm lifted from dream's chest, dream's sudden movement made george lose balance- and fall straight off the couch to the cold wooden floor.  
"ow- SHIT!" george screamed, thinking he'd only said it to himself.  
a smirking dream peered off the sofa, towering over the younger.  
"oops." he laughed, offering a hand to pull george back up.   
george pouted, taking the hand and standing, pulling dream up with him. they were scruffy from falling asleep in a weird position, and fully awake and ready to start the day despite it being dark already.   
george looked at dream. he was right, the purple hair definetely suited him. george hadn't noticed earlier, but he also wore small black studs in his ears.   
dream's hair was scruffy and messy, but somehow to george it still looked amazing. and he was sure that he could run his hand through to mess it up more and it'd still look great, if not better than before. the piercing green eyes stared at him, something in them george couldn't recognise. a feeling of pure platonic love.  
because staring into your best friend's eyes all day was completely and entirely platonic, and not at all weird and slightly creepy. or that's at least what george tried to convince himself.  
after a while, dream chuckled. "certainly love my eyes don't you? can't blame you, i'm pretty" he exclaimed, squeezing george's hand and running off.  
and so george was left alone, presumably to sort out his new room. he walked through the left corridoor into his bedroom and took it in.  
the bedroom was of considerable size, housing a huge master bed, a large walk in wardrobe, a desk, and of course all of george's boxes. there was a note on the bed.  
"u suck - dream" he rolled his eyes at the note. could've been something sweet, something funny, something cute, but nope. a simple "u suck" with a literal letter u. how dream-like of him.  
he walked into the wardrobe, taking boxes and housing clothes on hangers in there. of courses, dream had left him some presents, namely of course his own merch. he laughed to himself. to be fair, it was a nice gift. his merch was high quality and comfy as hell, he thought, throwing off his old shirt and putting on a blue smile hoodie.  
it smelled like dream.   
wait, that was a weird thing to think.   
george sat on his bed contemplating his thoughts.  
recently, george had caught himself thinking about dream in a, slightly more than best friend sense a little too often than the average bro would. i mean, thinking about how gorgeous his eyes were, how effortlessly cute he looked all the time somehow, how soft his lips were- wait, roll back on that last one. that's not exactly something a straight guy would think.   
george sighed thinking about it all. he'd sort of had feelings for a guy before, but didn't think of it like that. but he couldn't just ignore this- maybe for once in his life he should stop overthinking. maybe he did have a small crush on dream, but likely only just that small thing you get when you meet someone you've been excited to meet when first meeting them. or maybe it's just because he wanted to fu-  
george's thoughts were interrupted when the afformentioned man wandered into his room.  
"glad unpacking's going well." he smiled, sitting on the bed.  
"jesus christ dream, a knock would've been nice" george sputtered out, his cheeks blushing a bright red at the thought of being caught thinking about dream like that.  
dream chuckled. "you know you can just call me clay, right? i mean, people are gonna think you're weird out in public calling me dream. and it's literally my name." he started, watching george closely, "wait, are you blushing? why does my name make you blush?" he laughed curiously, waiting for a response.  
george was fine with him thinking it was just a name, and not everything else around him making his cheeks blush furiously cherry red.  
"no i- that's not what i- ugh you just suck." george finally spat out, pulling the cover over his body and face to avoid looking at him.  
but a hand slowly unfurled the duvet, and he peered up to the purple haired man directly on top of him, slowly uncovering him via the duvet, staring at him, eyebrows furrowed with a terrifyingly handsome smirk.  
"oh come on now." he said in his deep voice, almost like he was trying to taunt george. "is it not me you're after?" he put his hands over george.  
"i-n-no i" george was truly speechless on the spectacle above him, breathing heavily.  
suddenly, dream rolled off him, standing up and deflating like a balloon as george's face just looked more confused.   
"see, told you it could've been me. jeez george, it's almost like you WANT to kiss me" he wheezed, walking out and closing the door.

immediately after he left, george ran up and locked the door.  
guess he was lucky dream just didn't look below george's waist at any point. god fucking dammit dream.  
okay, maybe, just maybe it'd be safe to say george may not be 100% straight.   
and maybe it wouldn't be so far of a reach to say he didn't want his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JHAGFAFGAKFGAK LOL  
> hehheeheheheehhehe it was at this point george realised, he fucked up.  
> fr though KFSJHFKHFSG i swear i know the story's going fast atm but only bc these are the first few chapters!! i'm aiming for this to end up at 10-20k words and 10-20 chapters too!! maybe more or less depends tbh
> 
> but yeah,, if u cant tell. there was a possible sexy sex thing warning in the tags and i might fulfill that??? maybe the next few chapters may contain. george things but idk KAFJHAKJFHAKJG#  
> once again!! pls comment if ur still interested, it helps alot ;;; :00

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! it was a short sort of prologue chapter but future chapters will hopefully be longer and more detailed!
> 
> school starts soon for me so updates might not be frequent but i'll really try my best!
> 
> if you enjoyed this pls leave a comment/kudos to tell me if i should carry on with this :]


End file.
